PSS Call
by Hannahmypet
Summary: The PSS. The last surviving humans on Earth; tasked with the care and custody of humanity's final weapon; not mature enough to stop making jokes about the team name sounding like 'piss'. [Gameverse]


**AN: I've decided to make a little miniseries involving the PSS members and Stella/BRS at different parts of the storyline, since they didn't get nearly enough game time, the loveable dorks they are. Some may be AU, taking place after the war in a universe in which the PSS members survived- others may take place in an unspecified time during the time they were alive (and yeah, there wasn't much time for shenanigans- just bear with it :P). I'll try and let you know at the beginning of each when it takes place.**

**This one takes place some time when they just arrived at the UEF base, sometime between missions 1-5, 2-1 and 2-2. Not too specific, just put it wherever you think it fits best on the timeline. Enjoy!**

"Sick? What do you _mean_, it's sick?" Phobos demanded.

"Exactly that. I guess she caught a cold or something." Rothcall shrugged helplessly.

"How does a superpowered bio weapon catch a cold?"

"Well, she does get a lot of injuries, and we haven't exactly been keeping up with hygiene. I guess one of her wounds got infected or something. It does make sense that something like this would happen," he pointed out. "We've been reckless and haven't been taking precautions like we did before she woke up."

Phobos gave a sort of exasperated grunt, shaking his head. "Well, it'll have to just work through it, I suppose."

Rothcall frowned. "No way."

"You want to sit here and wait for the aliens to come and eat us?" Phobos glared.

"You said it yourself, she's humanity's last hope," he said, "It's too risky to send her out like this. Better we put the plan on hold for a few days and let her get her strength back than send her out there weakened and have her fall from some enemy she could've easily beaten while healthy." Rothcall crossed his arms.

Phobos considered this for a moment- finally, he sighed, defeated. "Alright. But if some aliens come and eat us all while we're waiting, it's on your head."

"Right, right, I got it," Rothcall shrugged it off. He then headed in to the room currently holding the ill girl they had been debating.

She was laying in the closest thing to a bed they had on base, staring at the ceiling. A wet washcloth was placed on her forehead to ease her fever, and she held on tightly to her plush polar bear. He went over to her side, kneeling beside her. "Hey, ojou-san. How are you feeling?"

She looked over to him blankly. "Not good. My body feels heavy and hot, and everything around me feels so cold."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry. Hope that goes away soon."

She reached over and took his hand. "Rothcall... Am I dying?" She looked at him with pleading, fearful eyes.

He was quite thrown off by her question, but he shook it off. "No, no, you're not," he quickly reassured her. "You're just sick, that's all. In a couple of days I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Are you sure...?" she asked. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. This scared, vulnerable little girl was completely different from the calm, practically stoic warrior he was used to. He nodded.

"'Course I am." He gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand. "You'll be just fine. Now, you better get some rest, ojou-san. It'll help you recover quicker." She nodded.

He stood to leave, but she called out to him. "Wait." He turned around. "Stay with me." It wasn't a demand, per se, but not exactly a request, either- more of a statement. "Please," she added after a moment.

Well, how could he say no to that? "Alright." He sat on the floor next to her. "Now, go to sleep." She nodded again, taking his hand back and holding onto it in a way that made Rothcall's cheeks turn pink.

He sat there for a little while, in silence, until her breaths turned even and her hand slipped out of his. Then, he stood and went to leave. He paused in the doorway, looking back at her, sleeping peacefully, and somehow felt a smile make its way onto his face.

"Get well soon."

**Did you enjoy it? Let me know by reviewing! I'll try to write some more in the future. (And yeah, I ship Stella/Rothcall a little. Okay, a lot. I'll try to keep it subtle. Maybe. No promises.)**


End file.
